You Move Me
by StarFireFlower
Summary: Ohe-Shot Songfic Raven wonders about a new feeling she's experiencing. bbrae


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or the song _You Move Me_.

Dedication: To Shuzo. See? I can write a fic that's not about Star and Robin. ☺

♥♫ ♥♪ ♥♫ ♥♪ ♥♫ ♥♪ ♥♫ ♥

Raven sat in her room, meditating, clearing her mind. But slowly, her thoughts came back, creeping into her mind.

_This is how it seems to me  
Life is only therapy  
Real expensive  
And no guarantee _

The goth gave up, letting herself drop onto the bed. She glanced at the clock. 3 AM. She sighed, rising. Raven wandered out into the living room, curling up on the couch. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to think about this new feeling that had come to her. Raven hating thinking about her feeling, but this new one was troubling. It scared her. It made stomach clench and her head spin. She sat motionless, hating this new feeling.

So I lie here on the couch  
With my heart hanging out  
Frozen solid with fear  
Like a rock in the ground

Because this new feeling was love. And not only that, it was love for Beast Boy. She closed her eyes. Every time she thought about him, her heart fluttered, her stomach did flip-flops, her world turned upside down. But nothing broke. Nothing shattered. Her powers were actually becoming easier to manage. She had actually laughed yesterday, with nothing going wrong!

_  
But you move me  
You give me courage I didn't know I had  
You move me  
I can't go with you  
And stay where I am  
So you move me  
_

Sure Raven had seen love. She had watched those stupid romance movies with Star, seen couples in the park holding hands, but never had she felt it. She wouldn't let herself.

_  
This is how love was to me  
I could look and not see _

But now, now she was in love. And she didn't know what to do. She had done everything she could to stop this from happening, but Beast Boy had gotten past her defenses and into her heart.

_  
Going through the emotions  
Not knowin' what they mean  
_

Raven shivered. The thought terrified her. How had he done it? It didn't matter. She had to stop it. She couldn't love. It might be ok for now, but what if it got out of hand? What if she lost control? Raven made up her mind. She wouldn't love.

_  
And it scared me so much  
That I just wouldn't budge _

"Raven? Is that you?" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Beast Boy turned on the light, and Raven had to shield her eyes for a moment. "Raven, what are you doing down here? Is everything ok?" She looked up at him. He looked back at her, his eyes filled with concern. She looked away.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking…" She stood, starting towards the kitchen.

"Your shivering…" Without thinking, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her. Raven froze, stiffening. Beast Boy, realizing his mistake, released her, swallowing hard. "Sorry…" He muttered, gazing at his feet.

_  
I might have stayed there forever  
If not for your touch  
_

She stared at him. Beast Boy coughed, them moved around her, getting a blanket from the hall closet, tossing it to her, then walked into the kitchen.

"You just sit down and warm up. I'll make some tea." He filled the teapot with water, then set it on the burner. She sat down, wrapping the blanket around herself. The two remained in an awkward silence, neither looking at the other. Finally, Raven spoke.

"Beast Boy?" He glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"No prob." He turned back to the teapot as the water began to boil. She stared at his back, thinking. Maybe she didn't have to stop loving him…

_  
Oh but you move me  
Out of myself and into the fire  
You move me  
Now I'm burning with love  
And with hope and desire  
How you move me  
_

"Raven?" She looked up at him. He was holding out a steaming mug. "Do you usually add sugar or something?" She shook her head, accepting the mug. He filled a second mug, adding countless spoonfuls of sugar, and sat down next to her.

"So what are you doing up at this hour?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I just couldn't sleep." He took a sip of the tea. "What about you? What's your excuse?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?" She looked down at her mug.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy put a hand over hers.

"Well, I'm here if you ever change your mind." Raven looked at him, seeing him smile at her. He stood. "It's late. You should try to get some sleep." He moved away, pouring the remains of his tea in the sink, then walked back to her. "Goodnight Raven." He kissed her forehead, then started off towards his room.

_  
You go whistling in the dark  
Making light of it  
Making light of it_

She sat still, frozen. Did he just kiss her? Did that mean…? Raven jumped up, rushing down the hallway.

"Beast Boy!" She called, making sure to keep her voice down so not to wake the others. He stopped in his doorway and turned to her. She stopped in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Raven, your shaking. What's wrong?" She was scared, that's what was wrong. But she had to tell him.

"Beast Boy, I…" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Love was changing her. This wasn't like her at all, but she didn't care. "I love you." She blurted out. His eyes went wide. She felt herself start to shake even more. She had made a mistake. He didn't love her. She had been kidding herself to think anyone could love-

She was snapped out of the thoughts as Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers. She looked up at him in shock as he pulled away.

"I love you too."

_  
And I follow with my heart  
Laughing all the way  
_

Raven smiled. Beast Boy put his arms around her, pulling her close. Raven rested her head on his chest. Nothing exploded. She closed her eyes, her smile growing. She could love. She could love without anything blowing up. Maybe this was just the beginning. Maybe she would be able to feel.

_  
Oh 'cause you move me  
you get me dancing and you make me sing  
You move me  
Now I'm taking delight  
In every little thing  
How you move me_

As Raven laid her head down on the pillow, Beast Boy's arms around her waist, she knew this was just the beginning. The beginning of her life with feelings. Because, as Beast Boy had told her before, she didn't have to be alone. And now she never would be.

_Whoa you move me  
__Whoa you move me  
__Whoa…_


End file.
